


Bellflower

by Quandisa



Series: Fairy Tales for Lesbians [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Reenie Teacher, gay wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: A wizard of flames holds a maiden fair, while a princess runs from a marriage gair.





	Bellflower

Once upon a time a farmer, barely able to feed is family, was told his wife was with child. Times were rough. When his wife was round she had a craving for bellflowers, but the only place where the lavender bloom grew was a wizard’s garden. 

The wizard had a terrible anger, summoning lightning, and monsters to wound those that spur him. But he would return home to his wife wasting away, lamenting that without the tubers she would die.

Finally, he had no choice. One a moonless night, he climbed the vines that brambled over the stone walls of the wizard’s garden, and dug up a few roots. When his wife eat them she returned to health, but a month later she lay in anguish again.

So he waited until the dark of the moon, and returned to the forbidden garden.

Again, the roots saved his wife. Again she was at Death’s door. The doctor’s had no cure for her, but he could save her.

This time someone was waiting for him over the wall.

“Bust-ted, mister! So you’re the little fluff butt that’s been digging up my mother’s garden!”

The farmer threw himself to the ground.

“Please! Please!” He cried. “You don’t understand! I’ll do anything!”

“Tch! I have a boyfriend, thank you very much.”

“My wife, is very sick. She’s with child and the only thing that curses her are this roots. I couldn’t afford them! I am but a simple farmer!”

“Dirty one too. Mmm, a dying wife and a baby you say?”

“Please! My wife must live!”

“A baby might be just the thing to keep Ricky,” muttered the wizard into a glittering cuff. “Tell you what, buster-brown, you probably can’t afford a kid.”

“Well, I started cutting wood-”

“No talkie while I talkie,” scolded the wizard. “So you can dig up my wee- I mean flowers, I’ll even let you use my gate, and once the little stinker can eat solid food I’ll take it.”

“M-m-my child? You want my unborn babe?”

“Is there an echo in here? Ye-es! You get roots, I get a pants shitter. A fair trade to me.”

Given no other choice he again, feeling darkness on his soul, he gave his babe to the devil. Returning to his wife’s side he held her close and wondered how to tell his wife of the awful deal he made.

Turns out men are horrible at communicating, for it wasn’t until the baby swallowed her first bite of solid food, and the sky filled with flutterbys of every hue, and the wizard stood, and plucked the babe from her mother’s arms, that he thought to tell his wife of the conditions of her living.

Said wife, did not stay a wife for very long.

*****

“No one said kids would be this much work! I can’t believe Ricky would leave me! He said he wanted kids of his own! Now I’m stuck with this thing!”

For unknown reasons, the wizard locked the child away in a tower in the middle of a dark forest, there was no door and the only windows were high above the trees.

For years, the maiden grow up wild, cared for by the wizard’s weekly visits and caught by an enchanted pair of spectacles. 

 

*******

A king’s caravan was traveling to bring a prince’s bride to her new home, but it was over taken by highwaymen. In the confusion the princess, disguised as a scout, ran into the tree cover, deep until the sun was devoured by the leaves. Stumbling, she twisted her ankles, tore her clothes, and felt her way on hands and knees until she came to a trail of periwinkle stars. Following them took her to a clearing with a twisting tower surrounded by the trumpeted blooms.

“Ho! Any body home?” Called the princess. Golden eyes thought they saw some movement at the window, though it might be a trick of the light. Circling the base of the tower yielded no answers or way of entry. The walls were too steep to climb, the tree branches that reached the windows were too thin to support her weight, but it may provided a better view inside or somewhere she could stay the night.

Hugging the trunk of the tree, she ventured as far out as the branches would hold, and called out again. This time a maid with choppy short hair the color of roasted chestnuts scowled at her from the window.

“Go away! There is nothing to steal!”

“Go where? This forest is endless, darkness will fall and I’ve never had to sleep outside. I might die of exposure! I can offer you coin if you let me stay, just one night!”

“I have no need of coin. You are robber here to steal my heart! Like every other asshole or dick!”

“I promise I have no dick!”

“But you could still be an asshole! A heart-breaker who chases women!”

“Are there any women around?”

“I don’t know. Probably not. I’ve never seen one.”

“So I can’t chase them, and if you hide your heart, I can’t steal it. Go hide it now where I can’t find.”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think I have one.”

“Well, problem solved! Now please let me in, or I will surely die!”

The tower maiden did not want the stranger to die because of her, but her papa had told her she wasn’t allowed to been seen unless he came for her. If she asked her papa hen he was know she had spoken with a stranger. Deception seemed her only option. So she told the princess to go around the tower and hide in the brush, then wait and watch what her papa did.

Sure enough with time’s passage came the wizard in shining splendor carrying a basket and muttering in a twisted tongue. But instead of going to the tower he walked right into a pond and disappeared!

When the sun set behind the tree tops the wizard emerged, snapped the water from his person, looked around, and walked off.

The princess stay low to insure the wizard would not return before she waded into the water. A tunnel sat under the edge, and she swam blindly through it hoping the slick walls would hold and every bump of her head against the ceiling would not collapse on her.

As her lungs burned for breath, the earth above her disappeared and fell from her hand. Emerging from the water, she found herself at the flooded floor of the tower. A thin staircase wound itself along the wall higher and higher.

When the soaked princess came to an opening, she expected to see the top, but just a room of books greeted her, the next level was clothes and odd boxes, after that a curtained off powder room. The various layers held all one would need. When the stairs ended at the ceiling she looked for a door, or a hatch. None was to be found, then she pushed against the ceiling, and with a mighty heave it gave way.

At first the cluttered room looked abandoned, only a strange floating flame in a stack-less fireplace in the middle gave the illusion of life, then turning, the princess found the maid hiding behind her armed with a skillet.

“I bare no ill. To prove myself, I shall bare all!” The wet burden was shed onto the floor. “See? I mean no harm.”

“You’re hurt!” Dropping her makeshift protection the maiden rushed forward to gingery touch the swells on the princess’s chest. “The’re even turning purple! Quick, dry off down stairs and I’ll bring bandages.”

Back in the wash room there was no buckets with water or a pump to draw it from the pond below, there was a large tub of bone sewn together and handles near a spigot. Turning these handles filled the tub with cold or hot water!

“This whole tower must be enchanted!”

Wanting the grime off her, she slipped in and found it very comfortable. Still, nothing was right about this day. She was still rubbing her skin cleaned when the maiden returned with an armful of clothes. 

“I said dryer, not wetter! Are you simple?”

“Simple and clean. Are you the wizard’s witch wife?”

“Witch? Wife?

“Wife! A legal partner! No, he is my papa. He keeps me here, so I can’t bother his boyfriend.”

“A wandering wizard, eh? And what do they call you?”

“Bellflower. Papa says it’s because I’m as worthless as a bellflower.”

“You’re as pretty as one,” winked the princess who took the towel.

“I don’t look like papa. He’s pretty. I’m-I’m not.”

The maid cast her sea blue eyes down.

“How do you know?”

“He says so. I’ll wrap your swellings up.”

“My-?” Her back and breasts were vigorous rubbed down with the towel. 

“Hold this end.” A scrap was pressed to ther rib.

“Why?”

“To make it easier. I’ve only done myself.”

The princess was beginning to understand the life of this poor soul.

“Say, you’ve had swellings like theses?”

Bellflower said nothing.

“Did they ever go away?”

“I just need to keep them cool.”

The princess leaned close to the maiden’s cheek. The maid bolted up and held out a garment.

“I’m sorry I only have girl clothes!”

“Well, that works out, since I’m a girl.”

“You’re a girl?! I thought I was the only one!”

There was much to be discussed. So on the bed the princess and the maiden talked all night, and for several days. Half a world was taught to the flower maiden in her tower. And hidden away love bloomed between them.

“How long do wizards live?” mused the princess rubbing a salve over the maiden’s bruised ribs.

“I don’t know. He complains he is old and no man will look at him.”

“Yeah, he’s super gay. Surprised he didn’t give you back.”

“He kept me because he said I was cute enough to lure someone in.”

“We could almost stay here forever.” The princess held Bellflower to her broad, bare chest.

“Forever…” she swayed in the embrace. “A week! It’s been a week! Papa will be here! You have to go!”

“Bell! You better have clothes on up there!” Boomed a voice.

“Just a second, papa!” There was a wardrobe behind the hidden door, she concealed the princess in there, threw on the bulkiest thing she owned, and baid the wizard in.

Like he always did, he skipped hello and went right to complaining about the prospects at the Rainbow Clubs, anguished over his stringy hair and invisible crow’s feet. Fresh fruit, meat, and vegetables were brought with some cast down robes. All was going well, until the wizard spotted the dark clothes from the princess’s flight.

“Ew! What are those hideous things doing up here?! They’re so rough and dreary! Gasp! These could belong to a woodman! I thought I told you the only wood getting chopped on is mine! Where is he, you little sneak?!” 

With great fury the wizard tore through the room until he got to the wardrobe, there he discovered the princess who had redressed.

“What? A girl?” He pulled the princess out.

“A woman, thank you very much.”

“Ew, I knew if I left you alone in here you’d start multiplying. I’m not taking care of a bunch of girls.”

“But, papa! He was lost, and had nowhere to go. I had to help him!”

“First the crying, then the growing, and the leaking! It’s too much!”

“Oh great, gay wizard. May I speak?”

“Fine, make it quick. I hate missing happy hour.”

“I am a princess, I was on way to meet my groom, but I do not desire a groom. Though, I’d be a bride. If you catch my drift.”

“Oh great,” sighed the wizard, “One of those. Well, at least you’re not competition. Wait! What have you been doing with my daughter?!”

“Just talkin’ ‘bout girl stuff.”

“Women stuff,” chimed in Bellflower.

“Uh huh,” worried the wizard.

“I think there’s a simple solution to everyone’s problems.”

So the clever princess set up her plan. The princess returned to her castle with a wizard and wild woman in tow. In short order the royal caravan was loaded up again, with the wizard and woman. They arrived safely at the castle of the prince. The wedding took place right away, the bride covered head to foot, and the wizard and woman nowhere to be found. The bride kept her veil on all for the feast, and retired early with her groom. They went into their bridal suite, and that was the last anyone saw of the bride, only emerging in modest veils.

Bellflower settled in an apartment near the castle with a regal looking woman who was the personal confidant of the gay prince and shy bride. Thus, everyone loved happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, my final title and my working title match! It's a Slutoween miracle! Previous working titles include, but are not limited to; Dragon Dicks, Oh Brother, My Boss is my Sexy New Roommate am-!, Blood Moon, Hi Mommy, Magic Penis Fairy, Clits 'n Dicks, Goldilocks, Floppy Hand Dick The Musical, Check Up, Check In, Check Me, Surprise Nude!, and many more!  
> I almost felt bad for making the Wizard a flaming jerk, but then I remembered, if you work really hard, you'll spot all the positive, normal sounding gay men I have sprinkled my stories with. Sometimes a queen has to be a queen. And if you judge me, you'll turn into a gay! Because a priest told me that's how that works. Gays were people who judged others.


End file.
